Gakuen Escape
by sushifan123
Summary: The First Gakuen Alice/Max Ride fanfic ever! Max receives a new mission from the Voice! but it is to infiltrate an Itex School and retrieve the students suppressed there? WHAT? Read on to find out More! Minor: FAX and NxM DISCONTINUED.
1. The File

**Gakuen Escape**

**Hey everybody! **

**This is sushifan123!**

**This is my first Max ride fanfic so go easy on me!**

**For those of you who don't know what the heck Gakuen Alice means, read this chapter, it may seem a little boring but it gives some background. If you HAVE read BOTH Gakuen Alice and Max Ride u can skip the file on Gakuen Alice...**

**Hop you enjoy it and plz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or character of Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice. Only this story, oh and also the "file"on Gakuen Alice was originally from Wikipedia but I edited it to fit the story...;P**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The File**

"Stop! I think were here in the computer room already!" hissed Nudge.

Yes I know what you are thinking. We are breaking into Itex Headquarters AGAIN. And yes we are hacking into the mainframe AGAIN and all because the Voice is being particularly annoying the past few months.

Apparently the Voice's new mission for us is to take down all the institutions for genetically mutated people like us! ARGH!! If I could just find the FREAKING thing thats is the Voice...HE IS SOOO GOING DOWN!!!!! Weeeell back to the story...

Nudge flopped down at the nearest computer and began typing furiously.

"Ok.. next target is....Whoa!" Nudge's eyes suddenly when very wide as she stared into the blinking screen in front of her.

"What? What is it?" I practically yelled into Nudge's ear. Ok so patience isn't one of my top points... so what?

"Ummm... our next target is apparently NOT a genetic mutating lab but... a boarding school... Wait, it gets better.. this is a school for people born with special powers called um...Alices..."

"Ok, it says here that alices have 4 no.. 5 types, 4 power levels and.. 5 class levels."

I was getting really impatient here so I shoved Nudge off her chair and began reading the file on this _boarding school _

It read:

"Alices have four basic types. The first is Latent Type. Latent alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP (mental) abilities. It's the most normal class and students here are of the serious type.

"Known Types of Latent Alice: Teleportation, Telekinesis, Mind Reading/Control, Cat-Dog Predisposition, Illusion, Soul Inserting, Predisposition, Divination, ect.

"The next is Technical Type. Just like its name, Technical Alice types appear when the individual experiments, such as cooking, drawing, etc. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields.

"Know types of Technical Alice: Invention, Plant Manipulation, Chemistry, Cooking, Instrumental, Knowledge,ect.

"Next is Somatic Type. This type is not filled with inventions or practice unlike other classes. The Somatic Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in pheromone or physical ability.

"Known types of Somatic Alice: Animal Pheromone, Human/Gender type Pheromone, Super Speed, Heightened Senses, Body Manipulation, ect.

"Finally there is Special Ability. Basically, this class is for students with Alices that don't exactly fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class.

"Known types of Special Alice: Alice Nullification, Shadow Manipulation, Doppelganger Cloning, Decoration, Mirror living, ect.

"There is also an extra type called Dangerous Ability*. This is considered to be an extra type: basically, the Alice is so strong that it is a threat to the school. This class is very different from all the others and could also be described as an occult.

"Known types of Dangerous Alice: Fire, Wind, Ice, Curse Mark, Death Mark, Soul Sucking, Stealing, Barrier, ect.

*All the students in this type work as hired mercenaries. Getting hired for missions like assassinations and spying. This class is also the new hit force for Itex"

"OMG!!!" Nudge shrieked into my ear, "THIS must be why the Voice needs us to take this school out!"

I kept reading:

"Every Alice is categorized as one of four _shapes_, which specify how much of it can be used and how often.

Childhood: The Alice slowly appears and disappears as the child grows into an adult.

Diffuse: The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level.

Intermittent: The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level.

Limitless: The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused."

Gazzy and Angel shivered, this seemed like pretty serious stuff...

I went on:

" A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's school work, Alice level and attitude. There are four rankings, which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar.

No-Star: Students who are below average. This is mainly reserved for children. And no good place and not enough money to spend with.

Single: Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank and is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division.

Double: Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice and is needed to graduate the Middle School Division.

Triple: Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both and is needed to graduate the High School Division.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students".

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate:

No-Star: 5 Rabbits: (5 US dollars)

Single: 30 Rabbits: (30 US dollars)

Double: 50 Rabbits: (50 US dollars)

Triple: 100 Rabbits: (100 US dollars)

Special: 300 Rabbits: (300 US dollars)"

ok.......... major freaky!

"So..the Voice is saying that we need to take this school down?" asked a very confused Iggy

_No,_Ugh, not the Voice again I thought as I translated what he said to the Flock,_No, I want the Flock to enter the school as students. You do NOT enter as flying bird kids, but as alices with special ability. Angel's alice will be Mind control, Gazzy, Imitation, Fang, invisibility, Max, Heightened Senses, Iggy, Heightened Vision, and Nudge Magnetism. I ave already arranged for you to enter as special star students and all under the Dangerous ability type. _Wow. This was a lot... this is the first time in the history of the world that the voice is actually giving us instructions!

"But why?" I asked the Voice, "Why do we need to do all this? Why not just blow the school up?"

_Because, these students are being forced into this just like you are, I want you to free these kids from the school. They may become great help later on. _

"ok......... strange"

"Well this is all nice and good but where exactly is this school? What is it even called?" asked fang from his little corner. Wow I didn't even notice him until now...

_The school is called Gakuen Alice.. and it's in Japan just out side of Tokyo._

My eyes widened as I heard Tokyo.

"Well, Flock," I announced to my family, "We're going to Tokyo!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So? What do you think?????????? **

**Well, not the most exciting chappie but it will get better! I promise!!!**

**PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	2. Tokyo Here We Come!

**Hi All! **

**Sushifan123 is back with an all new chappie from Gakuen Escape!**

**I didn't get many reviews last chap! :-(**

**Thank you to the people who actually did review though...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Maximum Ride. I also don't own the title, my friend TaffyGirl came up with it when I thought up this story! This fanfic is all mine though!!!!!!!**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Tokyo Here We Come!**

"TOKYO! This has got to be the best trip, like, EVER! Imeanseriously,it'slikethecenterofshoppingandwehavetogorightmax?omg, ihavetogetadress!maxcanwegototheshoppingcenter, waitno, wedon'thavemoney, butdidn'tVoicesaythatwedon'thavetoworryaboutmoneybecausenowwe're"specialstars"apparentlysowecanhaveasmanymoneyaswewant!yayayayayayshopping! Wait,no,wedon'tevenknowwheretostartshoppingfirst!"

You can probably guess who that was...

"andtheniwanttoget..."

"NUDGE SHUT THE FREAK UP BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FACE!!!!"

Yes, we have braved the tin can of death and are now standing in the middle of Tokyo with nowhere to go and the Voice has forsaken us, leaving us no directions and NO WAY TO SPEAK FREAKING JAPANESE!! Nudge is still excited to shop, Angel is begging to go look at all the "cute stuff Japanese people like to have". Iggy and Gazzy are plotting how to get all the "way cool" Japanese tech so they can blow something up and Fang is....sitting in a corner sleeping with a manga on his face? **(A/N Hey Gakuen Alice fans!! Sound familiar?)**

Anyway, we are still lost and have nowhere to go again... Jeez, we should have stayed with mom and then have had cookies..._Max... Focus..._ and then we could have totally continued those air shows... wait..what? Voice?

"VOICE?" suddenly everything in a 20 yard radius turned to face me. Oops, did I just say that out loud?

_Sigh.. Max, Max.. when are you going to learn patience? It's a virtue you know. _One that I apparently don't have. _Max..._ Yah, Yah, Ohmmm and all that, now will you tell me where to freaking go???

Suddenly I had a massive migraine and saw an image of a street with a park and a gorilla bulletin board across from it. Weird.

Wait, your telling me that in supposed to find a giant poster with a gorilla on it and n the park there will be a hidden school? What? How that heck am I going to find tha........

Ouch. I just walked head first into an iron pole and is now sitting on my butt wondering how I got there. Great. Just great.

Suddenly something caught my eye and as I looked up, the image above me grew clearer.

It was a bulletin board. With a gorilla on it.

Lovely, well that solves one of our problems.

"Max? Max, are you ok? Angel told us about the bulletin board! oh..." Gazzy said as he just noticed the sign above our heads. Well, I guess having a mind reader does have its uses.

"Let's go." said Fang. This was the second thing he said today, the first thing being 'Good Morning'. Hmmm...he seems quieter than normal. Anyway, I got up and dusted myself off and we all trooped off towards the school.

* * *

"Wow, big gates..." Iggy said feeling the wrought iron gate running from his left to right.

We were standing in front of a gigantic wall with a huge gate in the middle. The buildings behind the gate were looking more like Buckingham Palace than a school by the second.

Then the giant gates swung open and out came three adults.

The on on the right looked like he didn't want to be here and he made my skin crawl. He was wearing a shiny black robe with black pants underneath and black high heeled boots. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a lot of rings and one earring on his left ear. The most freaky thing about him was that he was wearing a mask that made his eyes look white and blank. Freaky.

The guy on the left had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a loose sweater. He looked pretty ordinary except for the fact that he had a vine growing of his wrist and stretching to his ear and talking to him. Really freaky.

Finally the guy in the middle had wavy blond hair that fell to his shoulders and bright blue eyes he was wearing some sort of frilly white shirt with a plait skirt. Super freaky.

Gazzy fell down laughing at the sight of him and was quieted almost immediately by the guy on the right. Iggy chuckled as Angle whispered a description of the three men into his ear. Nudge just stared, for once in her life, silently. And Fang was just... Fang. He just glared at the men with a 'take two steps towards me and you die' aura.

"Hi, my name is Narumi but you can call me Naru-sensei!" pipped the Gaylord in the middle with accented English. Suddenly sparkles filled the air and he seemed to have a love-love aura around him. Angel blacked out an we all felt a little dizzy, too dizzy to kill the guy who knocked my baby out! Fang groaned and took two steps towards the gay guy, or, Narumi, and collapsed. "I have a Human Pheromone Alice!" suddenly the air stopped glowing and we all felt immediately better. Ok , so we're not under attack.

"Hello, my name is Misaki-sensei, I have Plant Manipulation Alice." said the plain looking man to the left. The vine around his wrist grew and smacked a dancing Narumi on the head.

"Persona." stated the guy on the right. Suddenly the air turned acrid and a black cloud surrounded the guy's body. There was an aura around him that screamed bloody murder. We all took tow steps back, away from him. "Death Mark Alice." he said with an evil, sadistic grin. I started. That was one f the Alices listed under the Dangerous Alice Category in the File on the school. This Alice was one to be feared.

"Heh, heh, that's enough Persona." giggled Narumi nervously, "stop scaring our new and cute students." we all sweat dropped out of embarrassment.

" Whatever." muttered Persona as he dissipated the black cloud and stalked off into the woods beyond the buildings.

" Anyway," Narumi turned back to us and smiled, "welcome to Gakuen Alice. We've been expecting you."

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Finally!!!!!!!!!!**

**Another chappie done! **

**Sorry it took me a while to update...**

**I was busy with life...**

**anyway I will update depending on how many reviews I get soooooo**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	3. Pinch Me! Is This Real?

**Hello Every1**

**Sushifan123 here with an ALL NEW chappie of Gakuen Escape!!**

**Thanx for all the lovely reviews. (esp. u Read2urlife! Thx! I made edits with the help of ur review!!!)**

**anyway!**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gakuen Alice... sadly**

* * *

**Pinch Me... Is This Real?**

As we walked down the fancy-shmancy school hall, the Narumi guy was chattering crazily in very accented English.

I have never seen so much richness in my life. All of us were shocked out of our minds. Was this even a _school_? It looked more like a castle or the richest-man-alive's house.

"Here are your rooms. Since you all are siblings, you apartments will be interconnected. Your rooms are also the fanciest, seeing that you are all special star."

The teacher threw open double doors a the end of the hall which were marked with a symbol of a star in a circle. We all gasped. The room beyond was amazing. It was a living room decked out with giant sofas, beanbags, and at the center, a giant flat screen that took up an entire wall complete with a library of video games and DVDs. An the ceiling was about 2 stories high. Beyond the door we could see a dining room and there was a star case that extended to the second floor.

"What? What is it?" Iggy was being really frustrated at the fact that he could not see anything about the room.

Gazzy quickly whispered the positioning of the room in his ear as Iggy's eyes got wider and wider.

"Score!" both of them quickly ran over to the closest sofa and pounced on it. They sank about halfway into it and bounced back out.

"Whoa, what is this sofa made of?" Nudge asked as she carefully sat down on the couch and still bounced about 3 feet in the air.

"Our staff with the Alice of Crafting created this special stuffing for the furniture so that it will stay bouncy and soft for a long time." that Narumi-freak sounded like a commercial...freaky

"This is SO fun!" Angel was bouncing on one of the bean bags. She jumped about 10 feet high and then flipped only to bounce back up again.

"Yes, it is. Now, would you like to see your rooms?" the teacher lead us up the staircase to the second floor of our rooms. Once there, we could see 6 doors each marked with our names. Narumi threw open the first room marked "Angel".

Angel gasped.

The room was huge and spacious, about the same size as the living room. It was painted bright pink and was filled with stuffed animals. There was a pink desktop in the corner on a lavish writing desk. The bed that stood in the middle had a pink gauzy canopy over it and a huge amount of pillows. There was a door in the far corner that lead to a pink tiled bathroom. There was another door leading to a wardrobe stuffed with uniforms.

"I-is this all really mine?"Angel asked nervously.

"Yes. Now try picking up one of the stuffed animals."

Angel bent over and picked up a small bunny. Suddenly it blinked, stood up and hugged her. Angel giggled happily and started playing with it. The stuffed dolls around her also came to life and started playing and dancing.

"These dolls are made by a special student who can make toys come to life."

We left Angel playing in her room and moved on to Gazzy's room. It's layout is exactly like Angel's room except everything is dark blue instead of pink. Instead of the dolls and stuffed animals, models of weapons covered the walls and toy trucks and cars littered the floor. When we stepped into the room, Gazzy immediately ran over to the weapons and started fiddling with a life sized Glock. When he pulled the trigger, there was actually a bullet,but as soon as it hit something, it disappointed in a burst of light and turned into something random, like candy or little plastic toys.

When we entered Nudge's room, she immediately shrieked and rushed around her room gushing. The room was slightly smaller than Angel and Gazzy's but it was dwarfed by the giant desk-and-mirror thing. When we opened the drawers, we found that it was filled with every imaginable cosmetic was stuffed in there. Apparently it was some sort of special cosmetic that none of us understood but still, it was cool.

Iggy's room was a dream come true for him. It was painted brilliantly white so that he could actually see within it. He basically just stood in the dead center of the room for half an hour, enjoying the fact that he could actually see. On top of that, there was a table full of bomb making materials. Great. Just great. Now I have to make sure he doesn't blow up something big. There was also a giant CD library with a huge stereo set.

Fang's room was entirely black and was filled with all sorts of computer stuff for his blog. There were computer monitors and web cams scattered across the room. In the center of the room there was a collection of floating touch screens that looked more like floating glass than anything. On every motioner there was a different page of his blog flickering back and forth.

"Finally, we come to the most amazing room of all. Yours." I was the last one left with Narumi, the others too preoccupied by their own rooms. I was very eager to see my own room. I wonder how they made it look like?

As the doors flew open, it looked like a plane gray cube with two doors branching off from it. This was it? Narumi saw the expression on my face and smiled.

"Yah. It doesn't look like much does it?"

"Nope, not at all. What does it do?"

"imagine a piece of furniture, anything you want."

I closed my eyes and though about the house we had in the mountains and remembered my old bed. I really missed that bed after we had to leave because of the erasers. So I imagined that bed. Worn blue covers over a soft mattress.

_Pop_

My eyes snapped open and there it was, my old bed sitting in the middle of the room. I trying imagining the bed in the corner of the room. Suddenly, the bed glided across the room to the preferred corner and came to a stop. Cool.

"As you can see, your room is completely adaptable. Anything you need or want will appear in this room. It could be as outrageous as you want it to be." Narumi said, startling me out of my world. "Well, I will leave you all to your rooms until it is time for dinner. Meet me in the living room at 6 o'clock sharp." and with that. The gay teacher turned around and practically skipped out of the room

* * *

I went back to designing my room when I could finally hear the teacher gone from the room and the main door click shut, I slid out of the room to downstairs where the rest of the Flock were already waiting..

"So, you've all noticed?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

"Yup."said Fang from one of the bean bags.

"Cameras in each room and sound surveillance too." Iggy pointed out.

"And also, how did they know exactly what to put in the room to match our tastes? And they knew our names even though we didn't tell them." said Gazzy, listing of things off with his fingers.

"Yah, and our names are already printed on all of our stuff." realized Nudge.

"Don't eat any of the food." Angel said suddenly. "It's spiked with some sort of truth telling pill. I heard the teacher think about it. They are suspicious. Pretend to eat, but don't."

A shiver ran down my spine. Voice! What have you gotten us into this time? _Relax Max, there is nothing you can't handle with a little patience. _

* * *

Narumi entered the room and led us to the huge dining room. The tables that were empty a moment ago was suddenly filled with food. Gazzy and Nudge were drooling at all the rich food sitting in front of them. But they knew the danger so they reeled themselves in from the food and sat down and ignored it. Bless their little mutant hearts!

We spent the entire time pretending to eat and pushing food around our plates. And it worked a little too well.

The teacher in black, or Persona, walked through the double doors. Narumi was protesting by his side. Maybe Narumi isn't all bad. But he is still a worker her which means he is a worker for Itex.

Persona strode into the room and slammed the dining room door shut.

_Act dizzy_ Angel sent to all of us _act dizzy because that's what he expects the drug to do to us._

So we all groaned and slumped over, acting woozy and sick.

Persona looked slightly satisfied with his work and walked over to the head of the table and sat down. He crossed his arms and looked straight and me

"Who are you really and what do you want at this school?

* * *

**YAY another chappie done! And a cliffie at that!**

**ok.. so it may be a little boring with all the descriptions but very valuable info for the future. **

**I MIGHT bring in the Gakuen Alice students out in the next chappie but maybe not.. I still need to work that out!!**

**R&R!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Sushifan123**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**A/N !!!**

**Hi everyone its sushifan123! I HATE A/N s but this is super important! Sry for disappearing for 2 months but I've been really busy so I've decided to Drop Gakuen Escape and switch places with my friend TaffyGirl b/c I have WAY too many story updates to catch up on........Taffy will repost this story under her account and continue it.......I will take taffy's place and give advice!!! Thank you for understanding and DO NOT flame Taffy or accuse her of stealing....b/c she is the one who came up with the concept in the first place....!!! The story will be under the same title!**

**So. I hope you enjoy Taffy's writing....She won't change it much (and probably improve it) but I think her writing style is similar to mine! So!!!!!!!**

**PLZ read Taffy's continuation of this story and plz forgive me for dropping it.........**

**~Sushifan123**


End file.
